


to see you once again

by bungamatahari



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Angst, kucing!minyato, shfjdgsh maafin ak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/bungamatahari
Summary: "suatu hari, mungkin kamu akan melupakanku, mungkin lukamu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. tapi izinkan aku untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, sebelum kita berpisah untuk kedua kalinya."
Relationships: Kono Junki/Inoue Minato
Kudos: 6





	to see you once again

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan (c) Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ E&M  
> JO1 (c) Lapone Entertainment
> 
> halo ;; sebenernya aku suka banget sama kapal ini tapi ini pertama kalinya aku nulis mereka. angst pula. maaf ya kalau ooc hiks ;;  
> btw ini bakal multichapter dan sebenernya aku lagi stuck sama lanjutannya, tapi udah pengen publish jadi ya sudah ;;

Pesan di ponsel Junki berwaktu pukul tiga pagi, tapi Junki baru membukanya saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam.

Pukul tiga pagi. Itu artinya baru satu jam setelah ia terlelap. Kepala Junki berdenyut, menyesal mengapa ia tak sengaja bangun terlalu pagi, padahal hari itu libur dan salju sedang deras-derasnya. Padahal semalam cukup melelahkan. Padahal ia sedang malas menghadapi dunia hari ini. Harusnya ia bangun sedikit lebih siang, tetap bergelung di selimut untuk satu dua jam ke depan, sebelum _mood_ -nya terkumpul untuk membuat kopi panas.

Saat Junki membaca pesan _itu_ , ia sempat bernapas lega. _Mimpi macam apa ini. Ternyata aku tidak kepagian. Baiklah, ayo tidur lagi._

Junki memejamkan mata kembali selama lima detik, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi dengan tersentak, seolah ada yang baru saja menamparnya keras-keras.

Tiba-tiba dunianya seperti berputar, membuat lingkaran yang tiada habisnya, kemudian menghempaskan Junki sekuat mungkin hingga dalam pandangannya hanya tersisa ruang putih yang hampa.

Ketika sekali lagi ia membaca pesan Sho yang mengatakan bahwa Minato sudah tidak ada, ia sadar ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

* * *

Kecelakaan, katanya.

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, dan mendadak Junki tak bisa mengingat nama demi nama. Yang ada di matanya hanya manusia-manusia berbaju hitam yang seragam, dengan wajah-wajah yang terlihat kabur dengan luka. Junki bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja yang menepuk bahunya, siapa yang membisikkan kalimat penghibur yang tercekat tangis, siapa saja yang sekadar lewat sambil meliriknya prihatin. Yang ia sadari hanya Raira yang tersedu di barisan paling depan, juga Sho dan Tomoaki yang tidak meninggalkan sisinya sejak membawa Junki ke sini.

Air mata. Air mata di mana-mana.

Tapi tidak di mata Junki.

“Jangan ditahan,” Sho sudah mengucapkan itu untuk ketiga kalinya, entah ia ingat atau tidak. Junki hanya menggeleng, tidak peduli bagaimana Sho menafsirkan isyaratnya. Barangkali Sho memahami gelengan Junki sebagai penolakan Junki untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, untuk menangisi kepergian Minato karena tidak ingin membuat Minato sedih, entahlah. Sebab Sho merangkul pundaknya sambil tetap membisikkan _tidak apa-apa kalau mau menangis_. Padahal maksud Junki, Sho salah. Junki tidak menahannya.

Ia hanya _tidak bisa_ menangis.

Junki merasa ia tengah mengambang di udara hampa, tidak berada di dimensi yang sama dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pun pijakannya di lantai yang dingin oleh udara musim salju tidak terasa. Semakin lama, suara-suara manusia dan bisikan-bisikan di sekelilingnya menjadi eksistensi yang semakin jauh, seperti diterbangkan angin ke dunia yang tidak bisa Junki jamah. Atau barangkali bukan mereka. Barangkali Junki yang semakin terseret menuju kehampaan.

Sontak, ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap. Seolah ada tangan-tangan tak kasatmata yang merenggut tiap-tiap persendian, membekap mulut dan mata, membuat Junki panik sekaligus tak bisa bernapas untuk beberapa saat. _Gelap_. Udara di sekitarnya bagaikan tersedot oleh lubang hitam yang sebentar lagi akan memusnahkannya juga. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha menemukan apa pun untuk menjadi pegangan.

Dan, Junki menemukannya. Ada jemari yang menggenggam tangannya. Dingin, bukan jari-jari hangat yang dalam sekejap membuat dunia mengerikan yang baru saja ia lalui menjadi musim semi.

“Minato?”

Sedetik kemudian, Junki menyesali nama yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah Raira, yang langsung kembali berlinang air mata begitu mendengar ucapan setengah sadar Junki.

“Minato- _kun_ sudah nggak ada, Junki- _kun_.”

Junki tahu.

Tentu saja Junki tahu.

Sho dan Tomoaki bersikeras untuk menemani Junki satu hari ini, tapi Junki menolak. Junki menyarankan mereka untuk berada di sisi Raira saja karena jelas-jelas Raira lebih membutuhkan pelukan. Junki tidak mengatakan betapa ia sebenarnya juga ingin mendekap Raira, membiarkan Raira tersedu di dadanya, menyalahkan takdir dan dunia bersama-sama. Tapi untuk satu alasan, bahkan dengan menyentuh Raira saja ada ribuan jarum menghujam hatinya dari segala arah.

Rasa bersalah.

Junki yang sama sekali tidak menangis malah lebih menjadi perhatian bagi Sho dan Tomoaki. Di antara orang-orang yang mereka kenal, barangkali Junki adalah yang paling mudah meluapkan perasaannya. Bagi Sho dan Tomoaki juga, mungkin lebih mudah melihat Junki menumpahkan air mata, karena mereka bisa memberikan pelukan atau sekadar meminjamkan bahu. Daripada rasanya ikut tersiksa melihat Junki yang tidak mengimplikasikan emosi apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya, setelah mengatakan alasan setengah berdusta— _aku ingin sendiri dulu_ —Sho dan Tomoaki memutuskan untuk menyusul Raira. Junki mengambil jalan pulang seorang diri. Terlihat menyedihkan, tapi memang itu yang diinginkannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bersama _siapa pun_.

_Siapa pun,_ kecuali Minato.

Junki hanya ingin bersama Minato.

Salju menari-nari di angkasa yang terlihat lebih gelap dari seharusnya.

* * *

Junki menghabiskan sebagian besar hari kepergian Minato dengan memandang langit-langit yang kosong, seakan-akan di sana terproyeksi untaian hari demi hari yang ia habiskan bersama Minato di sisinya.

Dia masih tidak menangis. Bahkan sampai langit kelabu berganti gulita tanpa bintang, segelap apartemen yang lampunya lupa tak ia nyalakan. Junki tidak menangis.

Padahal _hanya_ Minato yang meninggalkannya. dunia masih berputar seperti biasa, tapi Junki merasa segala-galanya telah direnggut paksa. Ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia yang meminta teman-temannya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, tapi sekarang ada sisi dalam hati Junki yang menginginkan seseorang untuk memegang tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar hancur.

Tapi, tentu saja yang Junki inginkan hanya Minato, ‘kan?

Junki memejamkan mata, berharap ia bisa terlelap saja. Barangkali ia bisa bertemu dengan Minato di dalam mimpi. Jika bisa demikian, Junki tidak keberatan untuk bermimpi selamanya.

* * *

Oleh karena itu Junki terbangun dalam kubangan kekecewaan pagi itu.

Minato tidak ada dalam mimpinya, seperti Minato tidak ada dalam dunia nyata yang seolah memandang Junki dengan miris pagi itu.

_Ah, Minato. Apa kamu sedang menghukumku?_

Saat Junki beranjak dari kasur, bunyi yang berasal dari perutnya jelas terdengar. Junki menghela napas. Ia teringat satu _cup ramen_ yang tak jadi ia habiskan setelah dua suapan, karena satu episode kenangan di mana ia dan Minato tertawa sambil menghabiskan _cup ramen_ mendadak menubruk ruang-ruang memorinya. Kalau diingat-ingat, hanya dua suapan _cup ramen_ itu yang sempat mengisi perut Junki kemarin.

Tapi Junki tidak berminat memenuhi tuntutan tubuhnya.

Junki berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah limbung. Barangkali segelas kopi pahit mampu membantunya menjalani _satu hari lagi_. Besok-besok, dia akan mencari pertolongan yang lain. Pertolongan untuk membantunya meyakinkan diri untuk bertahan. Kalau bisa. Kalau ada. Kalau bukan hanya Minato yang diinginkannya.

Tapi, belum sempat ia mengambil _cup_ kertas dari atas rak, terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari luar pintu.

Sepertinya bunyi cakaran. Cakaran yang tidak terlalu kuat.

Seperti … kucing kecil.

Entah apa yang menggerakkan Junki untuk menuju ruang depan, lalu membuka pintu.

Benar saja, begitu pintu terbuka, sepasang mata dari seekor kucing hitam mungil bertemu dengan pandangan Junki.

_Hai, Junki-kun. Aku di sini._

**Author's Note:**

> see you in the next chapter :(


End file.
